


Late Night with May

by completelyhopeless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, admittedly i'm not sure what this is, could be friends could be more, everything with may is about bahrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is another side to May's PTSD after Bahrain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night with May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Marvel's Agents of SHIELD, ensemble, there is a surprise late-night cuddler on the bus.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/503586.html?thread=74021666#t74021666)_
> 
> I figured the most unlikely late night snuggler was May, and this came out of that. It ended up being more about Coulson and not quite ensemble, but it felt natural to do it this way.

* * *

Everyone knows that May changed after Bahrain.

A lesser known fact about May after Bahrain was that she sleepwalked sometimes. The sleepwalking was part of the reason she scared herself because she didn't know when she would or what she would do if she did, and she was afraid of repeating the nightmare of Bahrain when she wasn't awake to stop herself.

She'd hate knowing what she really did almost as much as that, so Phil had never told her. If it happened, he let her settle in for the night and helped her back to her room when she was ready for it, but he never turned her away because this was one way she let him be there for her. She pushes him away when she's awake, never when she's asleep.

“Is that... May?” Everyone inevitably asks in surprise, but he just shushes them and sends them on their way with instructions never to mention it. They're afraid enough of May to obey that, but he knows if he can't be there for his friend at night, any one of the team would step in for him.

He's a bit greedy, though. He'd rather be the one right here, the one May feels safe and comfortable enough with to snuggle through the night. It reminds him of better days and gives him hope for her in the future because maybe there's still enough of that May he knew before for her to find her way back someday. Not that he doesn't like her now, but he misses when she smiled more.

“You want me to read Captain America tonight?”

She doesn't answer, she never does, but he reads anyway.


End file.
